


Painted Layers

by multipurposetoolguy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (hes kinda nice), Canon Universe, Come Eating, Crying, D/s undertones, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hux is Not Nice, Kinda, Kylo Ren Cries During Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Nail Polish Hussy Hux, Nail Polish Kink, Sexy Crying, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, this is my first spicy fic and here i am typing that tag, what a world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipurposetoolguy/pseuds/multipurposetoolguy
Summary: Hux gets his nails done and keeps them looking prim and proper, and Kylo loves when Hux's pretty fingers take him apart and put him back together again.a fill for this prompt onkyluxhardkinks:"Nail polish hussy hux wraps his finely manicured fingers around kylo's monster cock"





	Painted Layers

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first kylux fic AND my first time writing anything REMOTELY explicit, but the prompt just called out to me and I had to fill it! Hope it's decent, I'm gonna go hide in a storm drain for a while!!

Kylo stands in the center of the room, the sound of his already ragged breathing through his mask’s vocoder too loud in his ears. He always gets here first, is made to wait, and every creak and muted thump from beyond the slate gray walls has him straightening up in anticipation. It’s Hux’s private meeting room, he’s the only one with authorization to enter aside from Kylo (and even then it’s because Hux allowed him access). He knows that when -if- the door hisses open that Hux will be there, and _only_ Hux. It’s been almost a month, and he needs this so badly he’s afraid of breathing wrong and throwing the whole thing out the airlock.  

Kylo is about to consider the possibility that perhaps he’s done something wrong and Hux has decided not to receive him after all when he hears the muffled beeping of the palm-scanner lock activating on the other side of the door. He sucks in a breath and stands up taller, planted between the long meeting table and the door, and waits.

The door opens, and Hux strides into the room.

He’s wearing his uniform, his greatcoat, looking exactly as he does when he’s out on the bridge dispensing orders and reprimands. But there’s something different about him when he comes to Kylo like this, firm purpose weighing his steps and a shine in his eye that petty officers don’t get to see. He stops only to remove his coat and hang it carefully on a hook by the door and then his gaze is locked on Kylo, feeling bare before him even as he stands in his own full adornments. He fails to suppress the shiver that runs through him as the space between them falls away.

Hux sees it, he knows he does, and Kylo doesn’t dare breath as Hux strides up to stand nearly chest to chest with him. Hux’s face is unreadable as he slowly reaches up to unclasp his mask, the latches hissing as they release. He lifts it almost ceremoniously off of Kylo’s head, and it's jarring when he drops it carelessly to the floor with a heavy clank. Kylo twitches, and immediately stills himself, rusty after so long and trying to remember when he was better at this game. Hux’s eyes flick to him in warning and Kylo looks away after a long second. _Understood, proceed._ Satisfied, Hux raises both hands to cup Kylo’s face, running the index finger of one gloved hand around the shell of one big ear, his thumb brushing his full lower lip. He pulls it down until he can see Kylo’s teeth, still Kylo doesn’t move a muscle. Hux smirks. In its earlier days this thing between them used to be so fragile, gossamer glass and so thin, one wrong word or a meeting of eyes shattering it completely until they both worked up the nerve to try again. Now though, even after so long, it seems they both still know the rules.

Hux pets Kylo’s hair and steps just far enough away to pull his tunic up through his belt and remove it, only the sleeveless black undershirt remaining.

He leaves the gloves on.

He guides Kylo backwards with a hand in the middle of his chest until the tops of his thighs just below his ass bump the table’s edge, and he makes quick work of Kylo’s belt. Tossing that to the floor too, Hux methodically removes Kylo’s robes, sliding them off his bare shoulders and taking them into his hands. He folds them up into a neat little rectangle and sets the bundle on the floor at Kylo’s feet. All part of the ritual, all steps in an elaborate dance that none but the two of them will ever see.

Kylo is still. Kylo waits.

Hux has pushed his suspenders down to hang around his hips, removed his sleeved half-shirt so that from the waist up he is bared to Hux and the chill of the room. He eyes Kylo for a long minute, chest rising and falling slightly faster than would be considered normal, before pushing him to sit on the edge of the table with a hand on either freckled shoulder. Kylo sits, as instructed, and hitches a breath when Hux steps smoothly between his legs, forcing them open wide.

The heat in Hux’s eyes is nearly palpable in the air around them, and he keeps their eyes locked as, one by one, he takes each of Kylo's hands to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to the palms before guiding them to grip the table’s edge on either side of his thighs. _Stay._

_Understood._

Hux straightens; the opening act is almost over, the main event about to begin.

Hux raises a hand and runs the backs of his fingers feather-light down Kylo’s cheek, stopping when they press against his parted lips. Kylo gently takes the leather tip of his middle finger between his teeth and Hux slowly, _so_ slowly, pulls his hand out. He takes the glove from Kylo’s mouth and sets it on the table beside him, raising his other hand to Kylo’s face. With this one he runs a thumb over each eye, down the ridge of his nose, and cups his cheek while he presses his thumb roughly over those thick lips, already red and wet where he’d been running his tongue over them waiting for Hux to arrive.

Kylo takes the leather of the thumb between his teeth suddenly, taking a risk, jerking his head to pull the glove off.

It doesn’t pay off, it gets stuck halfway up his hand and only earns him a raised lip from Hux and a hand lightning fast fisted in his hair, yanking his head back and baring his throat. Kylo holds his gaze over his nose, throat bare and dancing as he tries to swallow.

His hands stay where they are.

After a painful moment Hux lets go, trailing the still half-gloved hand gently across Kylo’s mouth, one more chance to do it right. Kylo holds his gaze like a brand in a bare hand as he takes the tip of the leather of the middle finger between his teeth and stops. Hux looks away and almost smiles, the corner of his mouth twitching, and he pulls his hand free, placing the glove with its match.

Hux’s hands are bare. The stars of the show take center stage.

Beneath his gloves Hux hides expertly manicured nails, sticking out about a quarter of an inch past the tips of his fingers and filed into lightly rounded and tapering squared ends. Today they are painted a deep, ominous red and reflect the holo-lights buzzing above them.

Hux holds one elbow in his hand, the other cupping his own face and tapping a finger at the corner of his lips, eyes hooded and appraising his favorite plaything. Kylo saw Hux’s eyes flick to his throat as he swallowed hard, the sight of his hands like this making his cock twitch in his pants.

It was a habit of Hux’s and being the only soul in the entire galaxy that got to see him done up like this, to witness his private vanities and see him painted and polished and filed down to sharp perfection, it was intoxicating. Kylo’s head lolls forward, heavy between his shoulders, hair falling around his face and his gaze fixed on the deep red standing out against freckled skin. Hux drops his hands and huffs a breath of what could almost pass for laughter as he watches Kylo’s eyes follow them.

Every time Hux took off his gloves, every time Kylo was allowed to see what was underneath, he hoarded the memory in the deepest most locked-away parts of his mind. Hux’s nails scratching angry pink stripes across his back, his thighs, his throat. The precise, intricate art of them buried in his pants, in his mouth, in other deeper places. It made him look that much more put-together, in control; even naked and panting and doing unspeakable things, he held the utmost authority.

While a strict perfectionist and partial to minimalism Hux did enjoy mixing it up a bit, and Kylo suspected it had more than a little to do with keeping him guessing. Often they were a soulless matte black, sucking in all light and looking grim and resigned at the ends of his fingers. Sometimes, though, they changed with the day, according to Hux’s every mood, and sometimes they stayed the same for weeks at a time. Sometimes they were one solid color, other times they had designs or embellishments, and they were always so very _Hux._ And sometimes, in their secret meetings, he didn’t take the gloves off at all, openly delighting in how badly Kylo wanted to see them and denying him the privilege.    

Today, they were red. Red like a fat seeded fruit torn open, like the unnatural glare of Hux’s star-killer. Red like an enemy’s blood dripping down the victor’s fingers.

Sometimes Kylo suspects that Hux’s presence on this ship -frankly his _everything-_ is solely to torture him.

Apparently having taken his fill admiring the panting, drooling mess that Kylo was making of himself, Hux suddenly steps forward, snug between Kylo’s still wide-open legs and tugs open his fly. He drops to his knees onto Kylo’s folded up robes for cushioning and his thighs twitch around Hux’s ears in surprise. Hux slaps a hand on either leg and forces them painfully wide in answer, gaze flicking to his in warning. Kylo’s head is spinning. Hux has never taken this position for him and the rate at which blood is flowing from his brain to his cock is leaving him delirious, but he knows he doesn’t have very many warnings left.

Hux reaches in then and takes him in hand, cock flushed purple and painfully hard as Hux lazily flexes and flutters his fingers around the thick base, his nails glinting and sparkling as he moves. He has to bite his lip to stifle the filthy moan that threatens to escape him at the sight of the smooth, polished nails standing out against his length like dangerous red teeth clamping down on some wretched creature’s flesh.

Kylo wasn’t far from wretched and Hux may as well have been devouring him, ripping him apart with his little crimson daggers and swallowing him down into a pit of carnal oblivion. He pumps him agonizingly slow, admiring his own hands wrapped around Kylo’s girth with parted lips.

Vaguely Kylo thinks that he doesn’t need to suspect anything, for what reason could there possibly be for Hux to be on this ship being infuriatingly himself and doing _this_ to him if not to submit him to utter, blissful agony. Either someone somewhere higher has a twisted sense of humor or he _really_ doesn’t understand how the Force works, because here in this secret room with his secret side of Hux, nothing makes sense to him. All he knows how to do is what Hux tells him to.

Hux continues pumping him at an irregular pace, slowing and speeding up as he fancies and occasionally twisting suddenly, both sets of eyes watching, transfixed. When Hux speaks it’s the first thing either of them has said since Hux arrived, and Kylo isn’t expecting it.

“Tell me you like them.” Hux doesn’t look away from his hand on Kylo, his voice quiet and even.

Kylo thinks he manages a decent enough noise of inquiry, but with all the blood that was currently not in his brain he could be mistaken. Evidently he did not because Hux stills his hand, stopping the friction that Kylo was desperately chasing and absently rubbing a thumb in circles around a patch of flesh.

Hux’s voice is deceptively calm considering the heave of his own shoulders and how expertly he starts scratching lines down Kylo’s dick just light enough to tickle. “Tell me they're pretty, tell me how good they look.”

He flicks his eyes up to meet kylos, snake-like and predatory. “How lucky you are to get to see them.”

Kylo hadn’t expected to be asked to speak. Hux usually preferred him silent, and not just in intimate tucked-away moments. It takes him a minute to find his voice, and when he does it comes out cut-up and raspy.

“Beautiful,” he pants, Hux picking up his rhythm again. “Beautiful, you're-”

“Ah ah,” Hux takes his hand away entirely, and it feels like riding an elevator to the millionth floor and suddenly the doors won’t open. Before he can start to whine and be punished for it Hux reaches down behind his cock and pinches the sensitive skin there, making Kylo yelp.

Kylo knows what he’s done and corrects himself quickly, “They’re- they’re, ah- pristine, General. They're beautiful.” He’s trembling, needing Hux to touch him and needing to be able to tell him what he wants to hear.

Hux smirks up at him in a way that’s absolutely lethal and after an agonizing moment begins pumping again. “Hmm,” He reaches the tip and runs a manicured thumb up to dig the nail lightly into the slit, beading precome on the dark paint of his nail and sitting there like an obscene little pearl.

“What else?” He runs his thumb in circles, scratching around the head, smearing the slick, and the table creaks where Kylo is gripping it.

“Elegant,” He’s panting in earnest, pressure coiling in his gut and threatening to burst, but he can’t come yet, Hux doesn’t have what he wants.

Hux speeds up, squeezing as he works him and digging his nails in until tears start to swim in Kylo’s vision.

“Ah-! C-Capable!” He bucks his hips, unable to stop himself, and Hux presses a nail sharply into the underside of the shaft and he cries out, tears falling in earnest now. “I’m so- _Aah-ah, please,_ grateful for your capability-”

He chokes on his words as Hux reaches his free hand up to twist a nipple viciously, rolling it between the tips of his nails and pulling sobs from Kylo like teeth from his skull. Hux’s hand is flying over his cock, all the nerves frayed and sizzling at so much contact and he can feel globs of drool falling from where he’s made a mess of his chin and down onto his chest. He throws his head back and moans, long and loud, rules forgotten as Hux releases the abused nipple and rakes his hand hard down his chest, making needy little noises of his own.

_“Powerful!”_

As soon as he’s said it he knows that’s what Hux wanted to hear, can see it in his eyes - planets aligning for an eclipse, blinding and beautiful and otherworldly.  

Hux’s smile is like a needle, and Kylo isn’t sure whether poison or pleasure waits for him through it and isn’t sure it matters either way. Kylo is unbearably close now, noises escaping him that sound wicked and depraved even to his own ears. Hux is grinning wickedly up at him now, expression unguarded and as open as Kylo has ever seen him. He watches Kylo fall apart under his fingertips like a sadistic little child smashing his favorite toy to pieces and knowing that it’ll be glued back together and sitting on its little shelf next time he wants to play.

Kylo comes hard and all at once, spurting so high up his chest it almost gets him in the eye and dripping down to pool on his abdomen, hardening in the cool air like candle wax. Hux is still grinning and Kylo can’t tell if he’s come or not, tries to care about getting Hux off but can’t force any thoughts through his brain, slumping forward in blissed-out, blessed numbness.

Hux stops touching him at some point, and after a few minutes of ragged breathing and trailed off sobs he feels Hux’s hand on him again. He lifts his head to see Hux drag his hand slowly up Kylo’s chest, smearing paths through the tacky substance. Hux makes sure to get it all over his pretty nails, makes sure to make a mess of Kylo even now.

Hux holds his ruined hand up to Kylo’s face and he whimpers in understanding, spent and over sensitive and too aroused again too soon, but what Hux asks of him, Hux gets. He gives Kylo each finger to lick and suck clean and he does so with as much fervour as he can manage, taking each one deep into his mouth and lapping up his own bitter taste.

Still, Kylo’s hands stay where they are.   

Once Hux’s hand has been licked clean, his nails shining and pristine, he holds them to his nose, taking a deep pull of the lewd cocktail of scents lingering there. When Kylo’s saliva has dried on Hux’s skin he reaches past Kylo and retrieves his gloves, pulling them on and schooling his expression into blankness.  

Kylo is still trembling just a little, his cock half hard again and his arms burning from holding himself up for so long. Hux retrieves his tunic from the floor and rights it on himself, smoothing his hair back down from where it had escaped the gel’s hold.

Before he moves to leave, Hux leans down to rub a gentle thumb across his cheekbone, just under his eye, and Kylo closes his eyes and leans into his touch; no more rules, the game is over. The curtains have fallen to thunderous applause.

He bends to softly kiss the back of each of Kylo’s hands, releasing them from their grip and Kylo from whatever spell he always managed to pull him under, every time. On his way up he lingers, not touching him but close enough for Kylo to feel his breath hot on the shell of his ear.

A whisper, fond and dangerous all at once.

“Good boy.” _Thank you._

Kylo closes his eyes and shudders, a watery smile crawling across his face, and when he opens his eyes again Hux is gone, coat rack empty by the door.

_Understood._

Gingerly he stands up, wincing when his lower back twinges in protest. He tucks himself back into his pants and takes in a long, deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Half naked, clothes strewn about across the room and mind comfortably fuzzy, Kylo looks around the empty room and takes a bow.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing spicy fic, I hope I hit the mark?? lemme know if you guys liked it, if I should venture into more spicy waters in the future haha ;) 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [multi-purpose-tool-guy](http://multi-purpose-tool-guy.tumblr.com) if you wanna come yell at me about spicy boys and nail polish kinks!!


End file.
